Dos estrellas en busca de la felicidad
by j3ssY-chan
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke son dos chicos quienes andan en busca de la felicidad ya que su vida no a sido tan buena para estos, un día se conocen y a partir de ahí vivirán grandes cosas juntos y compartirán el sueño de querer ser 2 grandes estrellas pop.
1. Capitulo 1 Libertad

Hola a todos!! bueno decidí publicar mi primer fan fic espero y les guste y me dejen su opinión ok!!

Los personajes no son míos si no de Masashi Kishimto, soy solo la dueña de la historia.

Bueno sin mas, aquí les dejo la historia q la disfruten.  
--------------------------------

Capitulo 1: Libertad.

***Narrado por Sakura***

Era un día normal por Japón, el sol estaba brillando fuertemente y sus rayos de este acariciaban con su calor a cualquier persona que estuviera entre las hermosas calles de la ciudad, pero yo no sentía esos rayos ya que solo miraba al cielo por la ventana de mi departamento, viendo como las nubes eran mas libres que yo, pero eso iba a cambiar muy pronto y es que solo estaba esperando a que mi padrastro saliera como todos los días de casa; y es que hoy especialmente hoy, era el día en que empezaría mi libertad....¡Buscando la felicidad en cualquier lugar!.

Y es que en esa casa no quería quedarme ni un segundo mas, estaba cansada de la vida de sufrimiento que llevaba hay, ya no podía soportar tantos maltratos violentos por parte de mi padrastro; al quitarme el dinero que ganaba trabajando en una cafetería y gastárselo solo en alcohol todos los días. Era una vida cruel la que vivía día con día y solo disfrutaba mi vida cuando salia de casa para ir al colegio y para trabajar ya que así no lo tenia que ver. Pues prefería mil veces estar en la calle caminando, que volver a ese lugar donde diario recibía un golpe seguro, por parte de ese hombre.

Pero hoy eran un día especial, por que por fin se terminaría la tortura y es que por fin hoy me iría de casa para siempre. Solo esperaba que se fuera de una buena vez, pero...por alguna razón no se movía del sofá en el cual estaba acostado agarrándose la cabeza por la cruda, era algo que me preocupaba por que si no se iba podría arruinar mi plan, así que no tuve otra opción que tentarlo con el dinero, solo así al tener algo de dinero de seguro se iría a emborrachar. Así que agarre un par de billetes de mi bolsa y camine enfrente de el con los billetes en la mano y el de inmediato se me quedo viendo.

***Fin de la Narración***

-Tu maldita mocosa ¿que llevas hay?.- Decía el padrastro de Sakura, viendo el dinero de la mano de la chica con una sonrisa.

-A pues es mi paga del trabajo.- Respondió la pelirosa con un poco de miedo.

- Eh, con que es eso, pues...¡DÁMELO!.- Grito el hombre poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Sakura.

-No, con esto comprare materiales para el colegio.- Contesto pelirosa negándose y es que todo era parte de su plan, tenia que actuar normal como siempre para que no la descubriera, pero también le entro el miedo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Maldita estúpida desgraciada obedece.- Volvió a gritar enfadado el padrastro de la chica, para luego darle con todas sus fuerzas una cachetada y aventarla bruscamente contra la pared que al ser tan fuerte hizo que la ojijade cayera al piso, en ese momento se acerco su padrastro y le arrebato el dinero, para después irse del la casa con una sonrisa en su rostro burlándose de su hijastra.

-Ya se acabo, no volverá a pasar jamas..¡¡Tranquilizate Sakura!!.- Recia la pelirosa para ella misma, ya que después de lo que paso no podía evitar que las lágrimas le salieran de sus grandes ojos color jade y que dejara de temblar por el miedo. Después de unos cuantos minutos la chica se apuro y alisto su maleta con todas su propiedades que ella misma compro, para después salir rápido de la casa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Llego por fin a una gran casa en la cual viviría a partir de ahora por un tiempo, se paro en frente de la puerta y luego toco el timbre.

-Sakura, lle..llegaste..estaba preocupada.- (Se abrió la puerta y de esta salio una linda chica quien abrazaba a la pelirosa.) Esta no era ni muy alta ni muy baja al igual que la pelirosa, su pelo era largo y de color azul, tenia la piel algo banca y unos hermoso ojos color perla. Su nombre era Hinata Hyuga una chica tímida, pero la mejor amiga de Sakura.

-Je je, siento haberte preocupado Hinata, pero ya todo esta bien, ¿sabes? desde hoy prometo que no dejare que nadie me vuelva a ser daño, ni me permitiré sufrir por cualquier cosa insignificante, desde ahora voy para arriba.- Decía la chica a su amiga correspondiendo el abrazo, después de unos minutos pasaron a dentro de la casa y comenzaron a desempacar la maleta de Sakura.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capi, se que es muy corto pero el siguiente les prometo q lo are un poco mas largo,

espero y les aya gustado y me dejen su reviews!! pronto traigo el segundo capi!! bes0s y gracias por leer.


	2. Capitulo 2 Empieza un día normal

Hola a todos!! quiero darles las gracias por sus reviews y por leer mi  
fanfic, me alegra que les aya gustado mi historia y bueno aquí les  
traigo el 2 capitulo a ver que tal les parece.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Empieza un día normal.

Ya era medio día y una pelirosa se arreglaba para salir un rato con su amiga y es que si se iba a quedar a vivir un tiempo hay lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarla con las compras. La chica se dio el ultimo vistazo al espejo antes de salir de la habitación, en el se podía reflejar a una hermosa chica de 15 años aproximadamente, esta tenia unos lindos ojos de color jade, una cabellera larga especialmente de color rosado la cual se la dejaba suelta y enfrente dos mechones de cada lado, ya que esta tenia una frente algo amplia, lo cual le molestaba. Sakura era una hermosa chica a la vista de cualquier chico de su edad y aveces hasta envidiada por las chicas, además era dueña de una gran sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera aun estando triste ella la mantenía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando acabo la Haruno salio rápido de su habitación para no hacer esperar mas a su amiga, cuando la vio observo como esta no dejaba de dar vueltas en la sala.

-¡Hi...Hinata! ¿que pasa?.- Pregunto esta sintiendo que su amiga aun estaba preocupada por que se había escapado de su padrastro anoche.

-Es..que me puse a pensar..y..me da miedo pensar que tu padrastro..te puede venir a buscar.- Decía lago tímida la ojiperla jugando con sus dedos, dejando de dar vueltas.

-Oh!, ¿es eso?, pues no te preocupes por eso Hinata, ese hombre jamas supo nada de mi, solo que vivía con el y que era la que llevaba el dinero a la casa; jamas le intereso otra cosa, ni siquiera sabe en que colegio voy jaja.- Dijo esto ultimo la ojijade en tono de burla, para así animar a su amiga. Y es que era algo cierto su padrastro jamas se preocupo por ella desde que su madre murió y eso la hizo sufrir de pequeña, observo a familias unidas, riendo, jugando y ella teniéndoles envidia de esa felicidad, mientras ella estaba sola y triste, sin nadie a su lado. Pero eso la hizo acostumbrarse por muy doloroso que fuera.

-Bien, si tu lo dices, solo quiero verte..feliz de aquí en adelante.- Alegre dijo la tímida Hinata.

-Pero claro que si no descansare hasta encontrar mi felicidad y tener recuerdos alegres, empezando por la de nosotras amiga, ahora si vamos de compras si no se ara tarde para ir a trabajar.- Abrieron la puerta y salieron de la casa felices las dos chicas y es que eran muy unidas desde que se conocieron.

***Después de una rato***

Las 2 chicas ya habían llegado al supermercado y ya casi tenían todas sus compras, pero al estar buscando el ultimo producto escucharon una voz muy familiar para estas y al dar la vuelta para confirmar quien era, se encontraron con un rubio hiperactivo, algo alto, y apuesto, llenando su carrito con ramen instantáneo.

-¿Na..Naruto?.- Murmuro la ojiperla poniéndose nerviosa.

-eh, pero si son Hinata y Sakura, hola chicas que hacen aquí.- Pregunto este al alcanzar oír el murmuro de la ojiperla.

-Pues de compras Naruto, solo que tu eres muy ruidoso.- Dijo riendo la pelirosa.

-Que? yo..pero si no encuentro el ramen que quiero.- Decía algo serio este y es que el ramen era su comida favorita y no estaba feliz hasta encontrar el que mas le gustaba.

-Pero si ya llevas muchos ahí..¿verdad Hinata?.- Decía esta volteando a ver a su amiga y es que cuando se trataba de Naruto esta era las mas tímida que cualquier otra persona a lo que Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Mmm es que aquí no encuentro mi ramen favorito, hey que tal si mejor las invito a comer a un restaurante ramen eh, eh, suena bien verdad, ¿que dicen?.- Dijo muy emocionado el rubio empezando a dar pequeños saltos.

-Me parece bien, pero tendrán que ir ustedes dos solamente chicos, por que yo..mmm..a si yo tengo que..ir a trabajar a la cafetería.- Contesto la pelirosa dejando a Hinata un mas nerviosa al pensar que estaría sola con el rubio.

-QUE? pero si trabajamos hasta las 5:00 p.m....- Grito Hinata.

-Pero tengo que ir a...suplir a Mitsuko, nos vemos.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo la pelirosa inventándose todo eso, para salir corriendo y dejar a sus amigos a solas ya que ella solo haría mal tercio ahí, además ella sabia lo mucho que le gustaba el rubio a Hinata por lo que decido darle una ayudadita a la ojiperla tímida.

Ya después de unos cuantos minutos caminado, Sakura se dirigía a su casa, todo parecía normal y tranquilo para ella en ese momento, hasta que volteo su rostro sin querer y miro a un señor de espaldas entre la gente, que se parecía mucho a su padrastro, por lo que le entro el miedo en ese momento y así comenzó a caminar mas rápidamente, esta iba tan preocupada de volverse a encontrar a su padrastro pero ella sabia que algún día eso sucedería y se tendría que enfrentar a el, pasara lo que pasara.

Sakura iba cada vez mas rápido e iba sumida en estos pensamientos de que ¿tal vez era ese su padre?, ¿la habría visto acaso? ¿la estaría siguiendo tal vez?, esto ultimo es lo que le asustaba mas y sin darse cuenta cruzo la calle, sin siquiera fijarse en los automóviles que pasaban, de pronto algo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y fue el sonido del clapson de un auto que estaba muy cerca de esta lo que la hizo voltear de inmediato al oírlo y quedarse en shock al ver como el auto estaba tan...tan cerca de ella y que la iba a atropellarla si ella no asía nada, pero el problema era que la pelirosa no podía hacer nada, ya que en ese momento le invadió un pánico que no dejaba que se moviera y quedara casi paralizada enfrente del auto.

***Mientras tanto con Naruto y Hinata***

Estos chicos habían entrado a comer a un restaurante no tan grande ni lujoso pero donde se apreciaba un deliciosos ramen al probarlo. El rubio ya había comido como 5 tazones de ramen y esperaba a que le sirvieran el sexto, mientras la tímida chica no se acababa el primero aun. El ambiente entre estos estaba algo callado por lo que le pareció a Naruto algo malo, el conocía desde hace mucho a Hinata y para el, era una chica linda, callada y tímida, pero por alguna razón le dio el interés de conocerla mas.

-Vamos Hinata ¿¿que tal si me cuentas algo de ti eh??.- Decía el rubio para romper el hielo ya que Naruto veía a Hinata muy seria ¿tal vez no le caigo bien? pensaba este.

-Es..que..no se que..contarte..Naruto.- Dijo muy nerviosa la ojiperla.

-Enserio ¿es eso? ¿no sera que yo te no te caigo bien?.- Contesto el chico hiperactivo volteando la mirada.

-NO, eso..no es, lo que pasa..es..que tu.- Decía armándose de valor la chica para confesarse y es que desde que conoció al rubio se enamoro de el por como era y pensaba que tal vez esa era su oportunidad, se puso muy roja pero estaba dispuesta a decírselo.

-¡Naruto! Tu me gus..- Fue interrumpida en el momento mas importante para Hinata.

-Aquí tiene, otro tazón para usted.- Decía el mesero dándole el tazón a Naruto.

-Gracias señor, mmm..que rico jeje, aa Hinata ¿que ibas a decirme?.- Pregunto ingenuo el chico comiéndose el ramen.

-A..a..pues quería decir..que tu..que tu. me caes bien jeje.- Dijo la chica, retractándose de lo que iba a decir si no fuera por la interrupción del mesero.

-Entonces te tengo que decir que tu también me caes muy bien Hinata.- El rubio se lo dijo con emoción y regalándole una gran sonrisa lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara y se sintiera feliz de que Naruto pensara eso.

* * *

Bueno espero y aya sido de su agrado este capi,  
dejen plis sus reviews ok, pronto les traigo la 3 parte.  
Gracias por leer!!


	3. Capitulo 3 Mi príncipe aparece

Hola bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capi, disculpen por toda la tardanza  
pero no tenia tiempo jeje. Así que tratare de subir los capis mas rápido de ahora en adelante. Bueno aquí el capitulo 3 espero y les guste. Dejen sus reviews por fa.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Mi príncipe aparece.

Una pelirosa se encontraba parada enfrente de la carretera mientras los autos pasaban, enfrente de ella venia un auto rojo que cada vez se acercaba mas rápido y tocaba el clapson para que la chica se moviera, pero algo malo pasaba esta estaba en shock y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar del miedo. Alguna de la gente que pasaba por ese lugar solo miraban, otros le gritaban: ¡DESPIERTA NIÑA!, ¡MUÉVETE DE AHÍ! lo mas fuerte que podían y otras asustadas trataban de pedir ayuda en ese instante.

Mientras que Sakura solo pensaba en ese mismo segundo en que ocurría todo eso, que hace unos momentos venia preocupada por lo de su padrastro pero ahora...veía su vida pasar a su alrededor, quería pedir ayuda, quería moverse, correr rápido para que el auto no la atropellara, pero... no podía su cuerpo no le respondía y su corazón estaba tan asustado que no dejaba de latir. Demonios me tenia que entrar el pánico en un momento así, acaso ¿este es el final?, pensaba la pelirosa hasta que de pronto sintió como la rodeaban dos manos por su cintura y la jalaban rápidamente así esta persona que la trataba de salvar, moviéndola del lugar en que paso el auto después de esto y cayéndose los dos al suelo, después de unos segundos la gente rápido los rodeo tratando de ver si se encontraban bien los chicos.

-¿Estas bien?.-Pregunto el salvador de Sakura.

-Si...eso creo.- Dijo esta levantándose un poco para ver el rostro de quien la  
había ayudado, quien era un chico muy apuesto de ojos y pelo negro, por lo que Sakura se sonrojo algo y se le quedo mirando fijamente a sus ojos.  
-Muchas..graci..-Fue interrumpida por el chico.

-Si entonces estas bien, te puedes levantar de una buena vez.- Contesto fríamente el pelinegro.

-¡Eh! Lo..lo siento mucho.-Fue lo único que dijo la Haruno al ver que después de la caída ella quedo arriba del chico y de inmediato se levanto con la cara roja.

-Hmp.-Fue el único sonido que se oyó del pelinegro para después levantarse y dar media vuelta para irse.

-Espera...yo...te quería.- Intento detenerlo Sakura para darle las gracias.

-Y ahora ¿que quieres?, hazme un favor y no te conviertas en una molestia de nuevo.- Contesto groseramente este lo que hizo que la ojijade se enfadara.

-A si, pues mira idiota molestia es tener que verte la cara siempre y convivir con un imbécil como tu, siento pena de los que están cerca de ti.- Grito Sakura para después irse caminando y dejar al pelinegro ahí.

La gente que había vivido lo que paso sobre el accidente de Sakura empezó a marcharse al ver que esta y el chico estaban bien, pero sin antes felicitar al pelinegro por arriesgar su vida por la chica. Pero este no les tomaba importancia tampoco y se fue inmediatamente con una cara seria.

***Pensamiento de Sakura***

No puedo creer que hayan personas como ese idiota, solo le quería dar las gracias y me a contestado tan groseramente y yo que pensaba que me acababa de encontrar con mi príncipe, eh un momento ¿mi príncipe? aaa demonios ni siquiera se lo que digo ya. Aunque sera mi imaginación o en sus ojos demostraba una gran tristeza como la que yo siento. Bueno sea lo que sea ya no debo pensar en el, de todas formas ni lo conozco y ni lo volveré a ver.

***Fin del pensamiento***

Sakura pronto llego a la casa de Hinata, pero al entrar se dio cuenta que no llegaba aun la ojiperla a lo cual sonrió por que tal vez ahora estaría con Naruto. La ojijade voltio a ver la hora de se celular y se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco para que fueran las 5:00 p.m., así que se empezó a arreglarse para ir a trabajar a la cafetería.

-A veces se que si,  
que pierdo la cabeza,  
y puedo aparentar  
que esto no me interesa,  
hasta puedo llegar  
a ser indiferente  
si no estas conmigo.

Pero no mi amor,  
tu no eres así  
no me digas adiós  
si esto no ha comenzado  
dejame demostrar,  
que esto no ha sido en vano  
cuando te conocí  
la vida la entendí.-  
(Cantaba la pelirosa mientras se cambiaba.)

***En otro lugar***

Se podía observar como un automóvil se estacionaba frente a una gran mansión y de este bajaba el chófer quien fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta de atrás haciendo una reverencia, después de unos minutos bajo aquel chico pelinegro quien le había salvado la vida a la pelirosa. Este camino y entro a la gran mansión, después de que le abrieran la puerta la ama de llaves.

-Joven Uchiha, su tía lo espera en el despacho.- Decía la ama de llaves, este no dijo nada y solamente se dirijo al despacho, al llegar entro tranquilamente.

-¿Me llamabas?.- Pregunto el pelinegro dirigiéndose a una señora de unos 40 años, quien por sus vestimenta se veía muy elegante y joven. Esta se encontraba de espaldas leyendo un par de documentos.

-Oh Sasuke llegaste, ¿que tal tu día?.- Voltio de inmediato la señora al oír la voz de este con una sonrisa.

-Como siempre.- dijo fríamente el chico.

-Mmm siempre me dices lo mismo, pero bueno entonces ¿ya pensaste que vas hacer con tu vida?.- Decía la señora con una cara preocupada.  
-No.

-Pero...Sasuke...- La interrumpió el pelinegro.

-De que demonios sirve que quiera ser algo en la vida si somos ricos ¿no?, tu siempre lo dijiste el dinero es lo único que importa.- Respondió este algo alterado.

-Si lo se... pero cometí un error al decirte eso, solo quiero que tengas una vida como cualquier chico y seas feliz.- Dijo sus tía de Sasuke sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

-Ese es el problema jamas podre ser como "cualquier chico".-Voltio la mirada el Uchiha en la cual se observaba una gran tristeza.

***Pensamiento de Sasuke***

Como me pide que sea ¿como cualquiera?, ¿que tenga una vida norma? si eso es IMPOSIBLE. Como una persona puede ser así después de haber sufrido tanto, acaso trata de que olvide todo y haga como si nunca paso, imposible...imposible.

Jamas podre olvidar que mis padres fueron asesinados y menos que el culpable aya sido mi propio hermano mayor, eso jamas podre olvidar y es que por mas que quiero intentarlo no puedo lograrlo, quiero parar de recordar eso para dejar de sufrir con ese recuerdo y ser feliz. Eso es lo que mas ambiciono: la felicidad. Pero en este lugar no puedo encontrarla, no puedo olvidar esos recuerdo, tengo que empezar a buscar la felicidad en algún lugar y se que tal vez lleve tiempo pero no importa, por que yo seguiré buscando hasta encontrarla y volver a sentir que se siente y saber que es la felicidad.

***Fin del pensamiento***

-Sasuke...Sasuke...¿estas escuchándome?.- Decía la tía de este al ver al chico distraído, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Eh...si...¿que pasa?.- Contesto el pelinegro volviendo a la platica.

-E decidido que en unos días voy a privarte de lujos, se que cometí un gran error al decirte que el dinero lo era todo y es por eso que es momento que eso cambie, a partir de ahora quiero que seas independiente, ya te transferí a un colegio publico y empezaras a vivir en un departamento que ya te rente, eso sera lo único que te ayudare a pagar, pero tu tendrás que empezar a trabajar para pagar tus gastos y necesidades ¿entiendes?.- Dijo la señora con una cara seria y volviendo a recoger sus documentos.

-Como quieras.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Sasuke para después marcharse a su habitación.

-Lo...siento Sasuke, pero no veo otra manera para protegerte de lo que pronto se acerca...-Decía en su pensamiento la tía del pelinegro.

Mientras que a Sasuke, no le había parecido tan mala la idea de su tía, por que esa era una gran forma para que el cambiara su vida y empezara a buscar por fin su felicidad a su manera, aunque le costara trabajo sobrevivir sin lujos ni dinero el sabia que podría ser mas feliz así, que seguir viviendo en la mansión que lo tortura al saber que ahí habían muerto sus padres.

------------------------------  
Bueno hasta aquí este capi espero y les guste,  
les mando saludos!


End file.
